Todo por un beso
by Heather Doll
Summary: Cuando dos idiotas se enamoran, uno nunca sabe que podrá pasar, pero cuando además, esos idiotas no se atreven a confesar su amor y sus amigos son una panda de locos salidos del psiquiátrico, está claro que nada bueno puede salir. Sobre todo, si el plan para conseguir un beso se llama: Floripondia, Crisosforo y el beso del sol.
1. Chapter 1

**_¡Hola, holita a todo el mundo! *mira en todas las direcciones preocupada y se pasa una mano por el pelo* Mejor me doy prisa *susurra*._**

**_Aquí os dejo una de mis locuras, si, si, locuras. Porque esta recién salido del psiquiátrico. Espero que os agrade, que os riáis, y que me tiréis palomitas. Ok, no. Eso no, XD. _**

**_*Se escuchan unas voces de fondo y unas sirenas* _****_Uy, me encontraron. Me voy. Os dejo leer tranquilas, y denme su opinión. *Dice adiós con una mano y sale corriendo. Varios hombres de blanco, con el uniforme de un psiquiátrico corren detrás de ella*. _**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra de S. Meyer, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta loca historia.**_

_**Capítulo beteado por Mentxu Masen. Beta del grupo FFAD.**_

_**www. facebook grooups / betasffaddiction**_

**_Canciones a escuchar: -Maquillaje de Mecano-. _**

* * *

**"Todo por un beso".**

**Summary: Cuando dos idiotas se enamoran, uno nunca sabe que podrá pasar, pero cuando además, esos idiotas no se atreven a confesar su amor y sus amigos son una panda de locos salidos del psiquiátrico, está claro que nada bueno puede salir. Sobre todo, si el plan para conseguir un beso se llama: Floripondia, Crisosforo y el beso del sol.**

**DÍA 0**

**Floripondia, Crisosforo y el beso del sol.**

—Te amo —se acercó a mí y dejó la palma de sus manos en mis mejillas.

Sus labios entreabiertos estaban por chocar contra los míos. Sentía su aliento en mi cara y su respiración acelerada contra la mía. Cerré los ojos poco a poco, con sus pupilas en mis pupilas, mirándonos apasionadamente. Llevaba tanto tiempo esperando aquel momento. Sentía a mi corazón querer salirse de mi pecho. Pasé mi lengua por mis resecos labios, mojándolos. Con una de mis manos, agarré fuertemente su camiseta justo encima de su corazón, mi otra mano caía a un lado de mi cuerpo. Dio un paso acercándose aun más a mí. Nuestros cuerpos pegados como si fueran uno solo.

Y esperé y esperé un segundo tras otro, esperando aquel beso tan deseado. Sus labios contra los míos en una danza sensual. Nuestras narices rozándose en aquel baile. Pero lo minutos pasaban y nada ocurría. Fui abriendo mis ojos lentamente. Edward se encontraba enfrente de mí, mirándome y haciendo un vago intento de ocultar su risa, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Parad —nos ordenó el señor Richardson.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Edward dejándose caer al suelo por un gran ataque de risa.

— ¿Qué sucede Edward? —le preguntó el director.

El señor Richardson era el director de una obra de teatro que estaba preparando nuestro curso para la graduación. Solo quedaba un mes y todavía estábamos demasiado verdes en eso de actuar y conseguir aprendernos el papel. Éramos asquerosos en aquello de interpretar. Edward seguía tirado en el suelo retorciéndose de risa y al final terminó por contagiándonos a todos, bueno, a todos menos a mí, que me había quedado sin mi beso.

— ¿Edward? —alzó la voz Richardson por encima de las risas de todos los que participaban en aquella locura.

—Director —contestó Edward, con voz entrecortada, sentándose en el suelo.

— ¿Qué sucede? —si algo caracterizaba a nuestro querido director de teatro era su poco buen humor y su carácter dramático. Para él, todo era drama, y las risas y el buen humor no tenían cabida en su vida.

—Es sólo… —Edward intentaba calmar su respiración—. Su cara, estaba…

No acabó la frase, otro nuevo ataque de risa le tumbó en el suelo.

— ¿Mi cara? —le pregunté.

—Oh, Bella, estabas ridícula… Me has puesto morritos —hizo una mueca con la boca, alargando sus labios exageradamente como si estuviera pidiendo un beso y cerró fuertemente sus ojos.

Estaba imitándome. Fui hacia las escaleras del escenario y cogí una de las botellas de agua que allí había para aclararnos la voz. La destapé y cuando estuve a un par de metro de él, descargué todo el contenido de la botella en cara. Para finalizar, tiré la botella a su cara. Me crucé de brazos, alcé la cabeza e hice un estúpido ruido con la boca.

El director se nos quedó mirando como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Después, su cara se puso estúpidamente roja, su respiración se aceleró y arrugó parte del guión de lo fuerte que tenía apretados los puños. Humo salía de sus orejas y de su nariz. Parecía un toro enfurecido.

—Sois imposibles. No os soporto. Largo —con uno de sus puños señaló la puerta cerrada del salón de actos.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, mirándole.

—He dicho que os larguéis.

Corrimos, literalmente, hacía la puerta y en menos que canta un gallo, todos habíamos abandonado el salón de actos y estábamos fuera intentando recuperar el aire después de la carrera. En verdad éramos patéticos. Y para colmo, todos se reirían de nosotros en la graduación.

Sentí como alguien me tiraba de la coleta, mi cabeza se echó para atrás. Unos ojos verdes atraparon mi mirada. Volvió a hacer aquel gesto con los labios, moviendo su cabeza como si besará a alguien. A los pocos minutos mi pelo volvió a quedar libre y Edward se marchó por el pasillo, riéndose. Era un estúpido, pero un estúpido del que estaba enamorada.

Con toda la dignidad que pude le saqué la lengua e hice un sonido raro con mi voz. Lo que tiene que sufrir una por un beso. En verdad yo no quería ser la protagonista de la obra de teatro, tampoco se me había pasado por la cabeza salir al escenario en algún otro papel. No señor, pero cuando supe que el gran Edward Cullen iba a hacer de príncipe encantador y sexy, no pude resistirme y les pateé el culo a todas las rubias huecas que esperaban para besar a Edward. Y gané. Solo porque me puse dramática encima del escenario por mi terror a actuar. Está claro que el señor Richardson tiene las neuronas de viaje.

—Eres un estúpido Edward Cullen, pero te robaré un beso —susurré para mí misma una vez que me quedé sola en el pasillo.

Me arreglé el pelo y comencé a caminar sin rumbo fijo, mientras tatareaba la canción de Bob Esponja.

.

.

.

—Bella, ¿qué haces? —me preguntó Alice al verme andar de una lado para otro de su habitación.

Golpeé mis mejillas con mis manos, intentando pensar en algo. Cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer que Edward Cullen me besara, porque si seguíamos así, de fijo el director borraría esa escena del guión. O me quitaría el papel principal y se lo daría a alguna besa culos.

—Mmmmm…

— ¿Bella? —Alice seguía llamándome, pero antes de comenzar a andar en círculos, me había colocado en los oídos unos tapones de papel para no escucharla, así que poco la oía. Si se enteraba podría morir sin que Edward me besara y eso sería sacrilegio.

— ¡Bella!

De repente sentí un impacto en mi cabeza, como una punta afilada que se clavaba en mi sien haciendo que mi cabeza cayera para un lado herida. Un zapato de tacón cayó a mis pies. Ese había sido el proyectil que casi me decapita.

— ¡Alice! ¡Idiota! —le insulté frotando mi cabeza dolorida.

—No me hacías caso. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Las horas, eso es lo que pasa —una gota al estilo anime cayó por la frente de Alice, que entrecerró los ojos matándome con la mirada.

—Bella… —me amenazó.

—Edward Cullen. Eso es lo que me pasa, como en estos últimos quince años de mi vida.

— ¡Oh! —Alice se quedó quieta, mirando a la nada, como si acabara de decirle que había descubierto la manera de viajar en el tiempo y estuviera en shock.

— ¿Alice? —pasé una mano por delante de su rostro para ver si reaccionaba.

Y narices, que reaccionó. Me tiró de un empujó encima de la cama y prácticamente estampó el dibujo de su cuerpo en la puerta del armario. Eso debió doler, pero ella ni se inmutó. A los pocos segundos, salió con una bata blanca que parecía que se la había comido de lo grande que la estaba; su pelo recogido en dos moños totalmente desechos y unas deslumbrantes, cegadoras, que hacían daño a la retina, gafas de un amarillo fosforito. Las gafas, con unos cristales de gran grosor, que podía jurar que Alice no veía nada, tenían forma de corazón.

Acomodó una gran almohada con dibujos de conejitos en el respaldo de la cama y la golpeó varias veces para llamar mi atención.

—Recuéstese aquí, por favor —me señaló imitando el tono de voz de un hombre, que más parecía ser el sonido de un patito de goma.

Me quedé en mi sitio, observándola. ¿Acaso el golpe en la cabeza me estaba haciendo ver alucinaciones o me había muerto y esto era el cielo?

— ¡Recuéstese!

Obedecí, tenía miedo de que me hiciera algo grave. Aquella no era Alice. Apoyé mi espalda en la almohada y crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho tal y como me indicó que hiciera.

—Bien —se sentó en una silla a mi lado, con un cuaderno y un bolígrafo en la mano—. Cuénteme qué es lo que la sucede.

—Alice, ¿qué haces?

—Oh, no, querida. No soy Alice. Me llamo Lucy Brandon y soy su psicóloga particular. Ahora, cuénteme —decidí seguirle el juego, aquello era demasiado raro y no me atrevía a llevarle la contraria.

—Mmm… un chico… —balbuceé.

—Así que es mal de amores. ¿Qué pasa con ese chico?

—Pues le conozco desde hace muchos años, pero nunca…

— ¿Nunca le has hablado?

—No, sí hablar si hablamos, pero…

—Estás enamorada de él.

—Sí, estoy enamorada de él. Pero él…

— ¿Cómo se llama?

—Vamos Alice, esto es ridículo —fui a levantarme, pero su mirada de loca me detuvo, así que volví a recostarme.

—Señorita.

—Edward Cullen.

— ¿Edward Cullen pasa de usted?

—Es… digamos que sí, pasa pero amorosamente.

— ¿Y no ha pensado en decirle que le quiere?

—Es complicado.

—No hay nada de complicado en decir te quiero.

—No es tan fácil decirlo, ¿sabe? Más cuando sabes que no te corresponde.

—Si no se lo has preguntado no lo sabes —me dijo la sabía de Alice barra Lucy Brandon.

—Buen punto, doctora —Alice asintió satisfecha.

— ¿Y qué piensa hacer?

—Nos graduamos en un mes, había pensado en que terminaría besándole en la obra de teatro, pero nunca resulta.

—Entonces tendrás que tener un plan de repuesto. ¿No crees? —hizo un gesto con la mano como si todo aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo y sus palabras las más sabias que nunca hubiera dicho nadie.

—No se me ocurre nada. Quiero robarle un beso, pero…

—Pero nada, si quieres hazlo. Crea un plan —volvió a mover una mano, como si aquello fuera evidente.

— ¿Qué plan?

—Quizás… Floripondia, Crisosforo y el beso del sol.

— ¡¿EL QUÉ? —grité, ahora sí, levantándome de la cama.

—Haga el favor de sentarse.

—Vamos Alice, esto es ridículo —alcé mis manos al cielo desesperada.

—Soy Lucinda.

— ¿Pero no era Lucy?

— ¿Quién ha dicho Lucy? Es Lucinda, y ahora siéntese, que le explico el plan.

Me senté, suspirando. Esperaba que aquella locura terminara pronto, estaba por perder los nervios y quitarle las gafas de un silbido.

—Usted irá mañana a la hora x a la clase x. Todos sus libros en mano. Irá sola por supuesto. Los cordones de sus converse desatados. No verá nada por la cantidad de libros de sus brazos. Se pisará a posta los cordones de sus converse. El sujeto x estará a x metros de usted. Usted caerá y el sujeto x irá corriendo en su ayuda. Cuando el sujeto x la ayude a levantarse y compruebe que esté bien, usted le dará un beso en los labios. Y el plan, Floripondia, Crisosforo y el beso del sol quedará concluido. Todos serán felices y comerán x perdices.

— ¿En—verdad—tengo—que—hacer—eso? —separé cada palabra dándoles mayor énfasis para que entendiera cuan incrédula estaba.

—Sí, en verdad, señorita… Disculpe pero no le pregunté su nombre.

—Swan.

—Señorita Swan. Y a esta misma hora en este mismo lugar, volveremos a encontrarnos para que me cuente de tan maravilloso beso.

Alice se levantó y abrió la puerta de su cuarto. Señaló el pasillo.

—Ahora, señorita Swan, debe marcharse para prepararse y yo debo de continuar con mis demás consultas. Ha sido un placer conocerla.

Cogí mi mochila, mirándola como si tuviera dos cabezas, aunque en realidad así era. Ahora estaba segura. Alice estaba loca. Y yo, dispuesta a todo por un beso.

Caminé a paso lento hasta la puerta y cuando salí, la sentía chocar contra mi trasero, haciendo resonar el portazo por toda la casa.

Estábamos todos para un psiquiátrico.

..

..

—Edward, en serio, ¿vas a dejar las cosas tal y como están?

Me pasé las manos por la cara y por el pelo, perdí la cuenta de las veces que lo había hecho en aquella tarde, pero estaba seguro de que superaba las mil. Temía mirarme al espejo, mi pelo debía de estar hecho un desastre. Y sí, eso suena gay, pero aunque sea un hombre también me gusta verme bien.

— ¿Y qué narices quieres que haga?

—Declárate, hombre. Sé un macho, un hombre y díselo.

—Ella no me corresponde Emmett.

—Lo primero de todo es que eso tú no lo sabes.

—Me odia y a partir de hoy me odiará más por reírme de ella en su cara.

— ¿Y por qué mierdas te has reído en su cara? Eres un completo idiota amigo, tenías la oportunidad en tus narices y la echas a perder.

— ¡Por qué estaba haciendo una cara muy divertida! Y con todo el mundo mirando no podía —me levanté alzando las manos desesperado. Era un cobarde y un idiota. La policía debía retirarme el carné de hombre.

Emmett negó con la cabeza divertido. Todo aquel asunto le hacía mucha gracia, pero claro, el pobre tenía novia y no debía de preocuparse por nada más que satisfacerla. Cabrón, le insulté mentalmente.

—Te metiste de protagonista en esa obra de teatro solo para besarla, porque odias el teatro y actuar, ¿y ahora no puedes hacerlo con gente mirándote? En verdad amigo, te faltan neuronas.

—Cállate, tienes novia, así que no puedes opinar sobre la desastrosa vida amorosa de los demás.

— ¿Y tú no dices nada Jasper? —le miré esperando que soltara alguna idiotez como las que soltaba Emmett, pero éste estaba entretenido jugando con su móvil y parecía no escucharnos.

—Déjale, está perdido.

El teléfono de Jasper sonó unos segundos después, con aquella melodía cursi que había puesto de tono de llamada cuando le llamaba su loca novia. Se levantó con una mirada pícara y se alejó de nosotros.

_—Hola pío, pío. _

_—Hola pajarito. _

_— ¿Está desesperado?_

_—Y tanto, no sabes las estupideces que están diciendo estos dos._

_—Tengo un plan._

_— ¿Cuál? Con tal de no escucharle. _

_—Floripondia, Crisosforo y el beso del sol. _

_—Oye Alice, ¿de dónde has sacado ese nombre? —Jasper se pasó una mano por la cara. _

_—No he sido yo, ha sido Lucy —le contestó con voz sugerente._

_— ¿Y qué cositas más ha hecho Lucy, nena? —se mordió el labio, echando una mirada atrás para asegurarse de que sus amigos no estuvieran cerca._

_—Eso déjalo para esta noche. Bella y Edward tienen treinta días para declararse antes de que nos graduemos y acaben separados para siempre. Haz que Edward vaya mañana arreglado a clase y lleve una rosa roja, ya sabes, son las preferidas de Bella. Que sea puntual, tengo algo grande preparado. Y acuérdate, en tu caso sería Crisosforo, Floripondia y el beso del sol. Besitos amorcito —Alice terminó la llamada y Jasper volvió con sus amigos._

— ¿Qué quería ahora la puñetera de tu novia? —Jasper miró mal a Emmett y le dio un puñetazo encima de la cabeza.

— ¡Ay!

—Te lo mereces por idiota. Edward —alzó la cabeza y me miró seriamente—. No he podido evitar escucharos. Y tengo un plan para ti.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuál es? —abrí una botella de agua que descansaba en el suelo, justo entre mis pies y pegué un gran sorbo.

—Crisosforo, Floripondia y el beso del sol.

No lo pude evitar, escupí parte del agua que había querido beber. Y digo parte, porque el resto salió por mi nariz, haciendo que me atragantara y tosiera. Emmett se estaba descojonando de la risa a mi lado.

— ¿Cris qué? —le pregunté haciendo una mueca realmente extraña con mis labios.

—Crisosforo, Floripondia y el beso del sol. No preguntes.

— ¿Quiénes son esos y de qué va todo esto?

—Tú serás Crisosforo, Bella, Floripondia, y vuestro tan agobiante y esperado beso, el beso del sol.

—Ese nombre es ridículo, estúpido y muchos más adjetivos negativos, pero tengo curiosidad, ¿en qué has pensado?

—Mañana te pondrás mono, irás a comprar una rosa roja a la floristería y llegarás a clase puntual. Ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos. ¿Ha quedado claro?

— ¿Sólo eso? —pregunté realmente extrañado.

—Sólo eso. Y esperemos que no lo jodas todo como hoy, porque anda que hay que ser nenaza para hacer lo que has hecho. Prácticamente saliste corriendo cuando tocaba el beso.

— ¡No salí corriendo! —me defendí.

—No, solo te reíste en la cara de la chica de la que estás enamorado, ¿y lo peor? Que te reías de ella. Estúpido —me soltó.

En realidad tenía razón, era todo eso y mucho más. Me avergonzaba de mi mismo, pero confiaba en que el plan de mañana saliera a la perfección, así se acabaría mi tortura, mi asquerosa tortura.

Porque estar enamorado de Bella, era de todo menos bonito. Me traía loco desde hace demasiados años, pero mi cobardía nunca me dejó declararme. Supongo que ahora era cuando entraba el plan Crisosforo, Floripondia y el beso del sol. Un nombre que parecía sacado de un cuento infantil, pero si conseguía lo que yo no había conseguido en quince años, amaría ese nombre por toda mi eternidad.

**o.o.o.o.o**

**DÍA 1**

**Hora x, clase x y el amigo mariposa.**

—Sombra aquí, sombra allá, maquíllate, maquíllate. Un espejo de cristal y mírate y mírate —cantaba Alice a las siete de la mañana mientras me preparaba para lo que según ella sería, el día de instituto más espectacular de mi vida.

—Sombra aquí, sombra allá, maquíllate, maquíllate. Un espejo de cristal y mírate y mírate, mírate y mírate, mírate y mírate, mírate y mírate ¡eh! —cantó—. No me mires, no me mires, no me, no me, no me mires, déjalo ya. No he dormido nada esta noche, che, che, che y tengo una cara que no puedes mirar, porque te vas a horrorizar —se paseaba por mi habitación con un espejo, unas sombras para los ojos y una brocha pequeña.

Su cabeza y sus caderas se movían al son de la música que sonaba en su cabeza. Con sus manos hacía gestos extraños y daba giros de trescientos sesenta grados ella sola. Se había montado su propia fiesta mientras me peinaba y maquillaba.

—Mira ahora, mira ahora, mira, mira, mira ahora, mira ahora, puedes mirar, que ya me he puesto el maquillaje, je, je, je y si ves mi imagen te vas a alucinar y me vas a querer besar —de pronto empezó a hacer un ruido con la u, estaba segura de que quería cantar la u, pero más que cantar parecía el aullido de un perro al que acababan de atropellar. Y también estaba segura de que hoy llovería a cantaros porque su horrible voz llamaba a las nubes negras a que descargaran su furia.

Unos golpes en la puerta detuvieron el baile y la canción de Alice. Y di gracias a Dios porque aquello acabara. Quería abrazar y besar a la persona que hizo que Alice dejara de destruir mis oídos.

La puerta se abrió chocando furiosamente contra la pared. Una mujer de bellos rizos color oro, ojos tan azules como el mar del Caribe, unos labios llenos y rojos y un cuerpo de escándalo se quedó parado en el hueco de la puerta, encorvado, mirando furiosamente a Alice. Sus dientes rechinaban y sus manos formaban puños a los costados de su cuerpo.

— ¡Alice! —gruñó—. ¡Qué narices es tan urgente para sacarme de la cama a las cinco y media de la mañana! ¡Las cinco y media! —arrastró las palabras en tono amenazante—. ¿No sabes que para tener mi piel tersa necesito mínimo ocho horas de sueño? —señaló sus ojos con rabia—. Ahora me saldrán unas estúpidas ojeras bajo mis preciosos ojos. Y todo por tu culpa —con fuerza le tiró a Alice su bolso de diseñador, casi dándole en la cabeza, pero Alice consiguió esquivar el golpe con una extraña agilidad.

— ¡Bellita se nos hará mujer hoy! —gritó Alice llena de alegría. Pero aquello fue un completo error.

Unos fuertes pasos sonaron en la escalera, como si una estampida de elefantes estuviera subiendo al primer piso de mi casa.

Tanto mi padre como mi madre se quedaron parados detrás de Rosalie. Mi padre mirándome con la cara desencajada, mi madre con un extraño brillo en los ojos. Y yo aquí, atada, literalmente, a la silla de mi cuarto. A medio peinar y con maquillaje por toda mi cara. Ni siquiera sabía cómo me veía, pero presentía que estaría horrible una vez Alice y Rose acabaran conmigo.

— ¿Qué coño es eso de que vas a hacerte mujer? —mi padre cogió a Rosalie en volandas y la retiró del camino de entrada de mi habitación. Rosalie pegó un gritito y cuando volvió a tener los pies en la tierra se llevó una mano a la garganta intentando recobrar la respiración.

— ¡Bella! ¡Habla! —me urgió mi padre.

—No sé de que hablas —me hice la loca.

— ¿De qué va a ser? ¿Cómo es eso de convertirte en mujer?

—Lo siento señor Swan —Alice agarró la manga de la camisa de mi padre y éste la miró.

Los ojos de Alice habían empequeñecido, movía sus pestañas rápidamente con sus ojos aguados por las lágrimas. Hizo un leve puchero y se sorbió nariz. Tenía a mi padre en el bote, estaba segura. Lo vi reflejado en sus ojos, que la miraban con disculpa por su comportamiento, con cariño y con un deseo inexplicable de reconfortarla.

—No quería asustarle. No me refería a… a… —se detuvo titubeante—. Bueno, usted sabe. Es solo que hoy por fin se ha dejado maquillar y peinar, aunque tuve que atarla. Y… y… eso es un gran paso para una mujer. Cuando una mujer se maquilla por primera vez deja de ser una niña y se convierte en toda una mujer.

El duro de Charlie Swan pasó una mano por la cabeza de Alice, acariciando su suave pelo, y la sonrió.

—Tranquila Alice, no tengo que perdonarte nada, no has hecho nada mal. Yo entendí mal tus palabras —después me miró e hizo una mueca con sus labios, pero unos segundos después la retiró y me sonrió también, aunque su labio inferior temblaba, no sé si porque quería reírse o volver a hacer la mueca anterior—. Bella, estás, —tragó saliva, cogió aíre y habló—, preciosa —aquellas palabras se le quedaron atragantadas en la garganta.

Nos asintió y salió de la habitación todo lo deprisa que pudo. Intentó bajar las escaleras y llegar a la cocina, pero no lo consiguió, pude escuchar perfectamente su gran carcajada.

—Ahora que no está tu padre, ¿vas a hacer el amor hija? ¿Con quién? —preguntó la entrometida de mi madre en un susurro por si mi padre todavía andaba cerca.

Negué con la cabeza repetidamente, mientras mis amigas se largaban a reír.

—No voy a hacer el amor con nadie.

—Vamos Bella, no me mientas. Sabes que puedes contármelo —no hablé, me negué completamente. Mi madre quería hablar de sexo conmigo y eso era una de las cosas más vergonzosas que me habían pasado en la vida—. Está bien, pero luego quiero saber todos los detalles. Te dejaré un par de condones encima de la mesa, no quiero ser abuela todavía y total a tu padre no le gustan.

Me entraron arcadas. No deseaba saber lo que le gustaba o no a mi padre en la cama. Casi vomito sobre la moqueta de mi habitación. Mi madre me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la habitación mandándome antes una sonrisa pícara.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, volví a respirar. No me había dado cuenta de que había estado guardando la respiración todo este tiempo. Poco más y me asfixio involuntariamente. Aunque después de saber que a mi padre no le gustaba utilizar condones no me importaba morir. Aquellas imágenes que había imaginado cuando mi madre abrió la boca y dijo demás no me las podría quitar de la cabeza en cientos de años.

Alice y Rose dejaron de reírse y se me quedaron mirando.

— ¿A qué Bells está muy guapa, Rose? —Rose la miró como si estuviera loca, pero por miedo a darla una negativa asintió.

—Sí, está muy… guapa.

Alice comenzó a dar saltitos en su sitio y a dar palmadas.

—Ponte con su pelo. Hoy conseguirá darle un beso a Edwaster.

— ¿Edwaster?

—Sí, Edward Monster. Venga, a trabajar.

Alice comenzó a cantar de nuevo, mientras untaba una brocha de colorete rosa y luego esparcía los polvos por mi rostro. Rose se puso a mis espaldas, con un cepillo en la mano y empezó a desenredarme los rizos. En un descuido de Alice, Rose llevó su boca hasta mi oído y me susurró.

— ¿De qué va todo esto?

—La doble personalidad de Alice, Lucy, Lucinda o como se llame ha creado un plan para que me bese con Edward hoy. Se llama Floripondia, Crisosforo y el beso del sol. Tengo que llegar a clase, pisarme los cordones de las converse a posta y caerme al suelo para que Edward me ayude y entonces aprovechar para besarle.

— ¿Y si algo sale mal? ¿Qué si Edward no está o te ayuda otro?

—No había pensado en ello.

—Pues piénsalo antes de que sea tarde —me avisó y después se apartó corriendo. Alice volvía a prestar atención.

Los minutos pasaban y pasaban y pasaban, y yo seguía allí, sentada, atada y siendo torturada. Mis tripas sonaban pidiendo comida y mi boca se encontraba realmente seca. Si no acababan pronto, moriría desnutrida y deshidratada.

— ¡Listo! —gritó Alice de pronto—. ¿Cómo lo llevas Rose?

—Perfecto, a punto de acabar, un poco más de laca —Rose agitó el bote que tenía en la mano y pulverizó el contenido por todo mi pelo—, y fin.

— ¡Bella, estas maravillosa! ¡Preciosa!

— ¿De verdad? —pregunté sin creerme ni un poquito sus palabras.

—Te lo juro por Snoopy —me juró haciendo el símbolo hippie. No entendía que tenía que ver Snoopy, con jurar y con el símbolo hippie. Empezaba a preocuparme de verdad por la salud mental de mi amiga. Miré a Rose que se encontraba igual que yo. Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

— ¿Puedo mirarme ahora en algún espejo y después bajar a desayunar? Os juro que me muero de hambre.

—Por supuesto. Rose ponle ese pañuelo en los ojos.

— ¿Pañuelo? ¿Qué pañuelo? —miré a todos lados pero no vi nada. Mis ojos parecían querer salirse de sus cuencas.

— ¿Este pañuelo Alice? —Rose tenía en su mano un largo pañuelo negro. Alice asintió frenéticamente.

—Sí, sí, sí, sí, sí —repitió.

—No, ya no más. Estoy harta. Se acabaron los pañuelos, los planes y las sesiones de maquillaje y peluquería en mi pelo y en mi cara.

—Bellita… —Alice me puso cara de corderillo degollado y yo no pude resistirme por más que lo intente.

—N…n… —suspiré—. De acuerdo, pero ya no más, se acabó. ¿Queda claro Alice?

Asintió y Rose me tapó los ojos con la venda. No podía ver nada, solo oscuridad. Alice debió de apagar la luz cuando me pusieron la venda para que no vislumbrara absolutamente nada, ni un poco de claridad. Me cogieron cada una de un brazo y me llevaron a rastras hasta el cuarto de baño. Allí, una vez que me acomodaron en la posición exacta para quedar enfrente del espejo de cuerpo entero, me retiraron la venda. Al principio mis ojos se cegaron por la luz que se encendió en el mismo momento en que mi vista quedó libre, pero poco a poco pude ver bien de nuevo. Y el grito que salió de mi garganta debió de asustar a todo el vecindario. Toqué mi cara y juro que casi me echo a llorar.

Mi pelo, estaba tieso, completamente tieso, formando una cascada de rizos que, si no fuera por tanta laca, serían preciosos. Mi cara no hacía ningún contraste con el resto del cuerpo. La piel antes blanca de mi rostro ahora estaba más oscurecida, el maquillaje se notaba demasiado. Mi cuello y mi escote eran tan blancos como la nieve, pero mi cara… Mis ojos eran un completo arcoíris de sombras. Desde el azul oscuro hasta el amarillo. No sé como Alice lo había hecho, pero allí estaban todos los colores que una pudiera imaginarse y ninguno de mis dos ojos coincidía, uno estaba pintado de una manera y otro de otra. Las pestañas eran mucho más grandes que mis ojos, parecían garras. Un estúpido color rosa oscuro cubría por completo mis mejillas. ¡Ni que fuera una barbie con tanto colorete! Pensé internamente. Y mis labios, eran rojos. Pero rojos, rojos, del mismo color de la sangre. Daba miedo, o risa, según quien lo viera.

Me giré muy lentamente. Y miré a Alice profundamente a los ojos. Ella esperaba que la felicitara por su trabajo, pero no iba a ser así.

— ¡Parezco un payaso! —le grité—. O mejor dicho, una payasa. Edward va a salir huyendo de mí en cuanto me vea.

—Pero si estas preciosa Bella —el labio inferior de Alice comenzó a temblar.

—Alice, Rose —las asesiné con la mirada—. ¡Corred! Porque como no corráis os mato ahora mismo.

Se miraron y echaron a correr. Recogieron sus cosas lo más rápido posible y bajaron las escaleras al trote.

—Bella, ponte la camiseta que te he dejado encima de la cama. La hice expresamente para ti —me dijo estando en el primer escalón. Yo las veía desde arriba, mi cara desencajada como la de la niña del exorcista. Me dieron una última mirada y se marcharon.

Cubrí mi cara con las manos en cuanto sonó la puerta de la entrada indicando que ya no estaban en la casa e imité un falso llanto. Ahora tendría que ducharme de nuevo y no podría desayunar nada. Asco de de plan, asco de Edward y asco de todo.

Fui a mi habitación, con la curiosidad de saber que camiseta me había dejado Alice. Una mancha rosa adornaba una esquina de mi cama. La camiseta estaba perfectamente doblaba. La desdoblé y vi el texto que había justo donde estarían mis pechos.

"Sexy Floripondia"

Debajo, unos cuantos dibujos de flores de diferentes colores. Solo una cosa pasaba por mi mente en ese preciso instante: Matar a Alice.

…

…

—Edward, despierta, es la quinta vez que te llamo y ya no lo hago más.

—Un poquito mash… —dije arrastrando las palabras todavía dormido.

—Edward, son las ocho de la mañana, entras a las ocho y media. No vas a llegar a clase.

—Un poquito… —de repente una pequeña bombilla en mi cerebro se encendió y la palabra Floripenda o Floriupencia o como sea llegó a mi mente, junto a la imagen de Bella y una rosa roja.

Me senté de golpe en la cama, golpeándome en el proceso con la frente de mi madre.

— ¡Ay! —gritamos los dos al unísono.

—Edward, ten más cuidado por Dios. Si que tienes la cabeza dura.

— ¿Qué hora es? —le pregunté con urgencia.

—Las ocho, vas a llegar tarde.

—Oh, Dios mío. Oh, Dios mío —me levanté cayendo al suelo de rodillas y me arrastré hasta llegar al armario.

Cogí lo primero que encontré. Unos pantalones negros vaqueros y una camiseta verde con el estampado de una mano haciendo un mal gesto y con la palabra, "Fuck Me" escrita en la espalda.

Me metí al baño a toda prisa, encendí el grifo de la ducha y me mojé la cabeza con agua fría para despertarme del todo. Después, mientras me miraba en el espejo, cogí un bote, vacíe medio contenido en mi mano y me lo restregué por todo el pelo para intentar peinarme. Pero algo extraño sucedió, aquella sustancia que había echado en mi mano para conseguir controlar mi revoltoso pelo hacía el efecto contrario. Mi cabello cada vez se encontraba más desordenado y un montón de burbujas y espuma salía de él. ¡Y yo me había echado gomina! Salí corriendo del baño completamente asustado, mi cara descompuesta y pálido total. Llamé a mi madre a gritos que subió las escaleras a toda prisa, preocupada.

— ¿Qué sucede Edward? ¿Qué ha pasado?

— ¡Algo le pasa a mi cabeza! —la grité, medio llorando, señalando la espuma.

Mi madre se acercó y me miró detenidamente. Pasó una mano por mi pelo y se quedó luego mirándola, a los segundo rompió a reír como una descosida.

— ¡Mamá! ¿Por qué te ríes? Esto es grave.

—Ed… Edward, no es… no es grave, hi… hijo mío… —me respondió con voz entrecortada doblada por la risa.

— ¿Cómo que no es grave? —mi voz salió como la de un niño de tres años, alta y demasiado aguada.

—Sólo… Sólo te equivocaste… te equivocaste… de bote… No te has echado…. Echado gomina… Te has echado… ¡Te has echado jabón! —tuvo que agarrarse a la barandilla de la escalera para no caer de rodillas al suelo.

Sus carcajadas inundaban toda la casa. Y mi vergüenza comenzó a hacer acto de presencia. Mis mejillas se colorearon de un fuerte rojo, pasé mi mano por mi pelo para ver detenidamente la espuma, después miré al baño y entre corriendo. Cogí el bote de encima del lavabo y leí.

_"Jabón de manos Kid. Aroma a caramelo._

_Las manos de sus hijos quedaran tersas, perfumadas y sin gérmenes."_

Mierda. Pensé. Esto no podía estar pasándome a mí. Me golpeé la cabeza una y otra vez, una y otra vez contra el lavabo. Volví a abrir el grifo de la ducha y metí nuevamente mi cabeza en el agua fría. Todavía seguía dormido y no iba a llegar a tiempo a por la flor y a clase. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

Cuándo el jabón hubo desaparecido y yo estaba medianamente presentable, me puse mis converse negras con dibujos de mis grupos favoritos y mi mochila. Bajé corriendo.

—Edward, ¿no desayunas?

—No, mamá llego tarde, ya cogeré algo en la cafetería.

—De acuerdo, pero que no se te olvide. La primera comida del día es la más importante.

— ¡Adiós!

Corrí y corrí, y volví a correr otra vez.

Cuando salí de casa se me olvidó el pequeño detalle de que tenía coche, pero si volvía para atrás entonces sí que no me daría tiempo para nada. Llegaría tarde, Jasper me mataría, Emmett me torturaría después de muerto y volvería a perder una valiosa ocasión. Por suerte, en la floristería no había nadie, así que no tardé más de cinco minutos en comprar la rosa, pagar y marcharme. Mi ropa no era la más adecuada, pero no estaba mal.

Seguí corriendo, tenía diez minutos para llegar y en justo diez minutos empezaría la primera clase. Así que corrí aún más deprisa si aquello era posible.

Pero para mi mala suerte, choqué contra alguien y caímos al suelo. Escuché el llanto de una niña pequeña y un cuerpo diminuto debajo de mí. Me levanté lo más deprisa que pude y vi a una niña de no más de cinco años en el suelo llorando.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento —ne disculpé y la ayudé a levantarse—. ¿Estás bien pequeña?

—Mi… mi dibujo —lloraba.

— ¿Tú dibujo? ¿Pero tú, estás bien? —volví a preguntar.

—Has estropeado mi dibujo —empezó a pegarme puñetazos en el pecho.

— ¿Estás bien? —insistí.

—Sí —su labio inferior tembló—. Pero has arrugado mi dibujo.

— ¿Y tus papás?

—Mi papá iba a colocar mi sillita en el coche y tú has roto mi dibujo, era un regalo para él.

—Lo siento. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Emma —hizo un adorable puchero.

— ¿Cómo puedo pagarte el dibujo? —la niña se encogió de hombros todavía haciendo un puchero, hasta que miró mi mano izquierda y sus ojos se iluminaron.

—Eso.

— ¿El qué?

—Eso —señaló mi mano—. Quiero esa rosa.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo dártela.

—Has roto mi dibujo, así que ahora tienes que dármela. Lo que se rompe se paga, ¿sabes?

Suspiré. Miré mi reloj. Ahora sí que no llegaría. Era hombre muerto. Miré a la niña y volví a suspirar. Parecía estar bien y solo quería algo para reemplazar su dibujo que yo había roto por no fijarme en el camino. Apreté mi mano alrededor de la rosa hincándome en el proceso una espina, pero hice como si nada hubiera pasado. Volví a mirar la flor y luego se la tendí a Emma.

—Toma, es tuya —total ya no llegaría y podría dársela a Bella.

—Gracias —la cogió con sumo cuidado y se la llevó a la nariz inspirando el dulce aroma—. Te quiero. Ahora tengo que irme con mi papá. Adiós señor —se despidió de mí agitando su pequeña mano y se marchó corriendo.

Y ahí me quedé yo. Sin poder llegar a tiempo a mi destino, sin la rosa y solo, completamente solo.

Misión fallida.

…

…

Me temblaba. Todo me temblaba. Solo faltaban cinco minutos para que sonara la campana de clase.

Me había dado una ducha reparadora después de la tortura de mis amigas. Agua fría recorriendo mi cuerpo, desentumeciendo mis músculos agarrotados por la tensión. Pero ahora, aquello no me hacía sentir más tranquila. Hasta las puntas de mi cabello temblaban de lo nerviosa que me encontraba. Me encontraba intranquila.

Alice no dejaba de ponerme libros en los brazos, mientras Rose daba vueltas a nuestro alrededor quejándose y echando basura al bonito y estupendo plan de Lucy o Lucinda, nótese el sarcasmo.

—Venga uno más, tú puedes Bella —intentaba animarme Alice.

—Ya no siento los brazos Alice, y no veo nada —llevaba encima unos quince libro entre los míos, los de Alice y los de Rose.

—Vamos Bella, no seas quejica. Todo por un beso, recuérdalo.

—Todo por un beso, todo por un beso…—me repetía una y otra vez, intentando coger el valor que me faltaba.

—Listo. Ahora solo queda desabrochar tus cordones. Espérame aquí.

—Muy lejos no puedo ir Alice —Alice se agachó y la sentí jugar con las cordones durante un minuto entero.

— ¿Alice?

—Rose ven a ayudarme. No puedo desatarlos —Rose la fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿Eres idiota o qué? ¿No sabes desabrochar unos cordones?

—No. Siempre voy con tacones o con zapatos con tiras y cuando llevo cordones los ata mi mamá.

—Está claro, eres idiota. No pienso ayudarte, este plan es de locos —supuse que Alice la miró, formando un puchero con su labio inferior temblando, porque la mirada de Rose cambió.

Intentaba hacerse la dura, pero con Alice nadie podía. Negó con la cabeza y también se agachó. Mis brazos ya casi no podían soportar más el peso de todos los libros.

—Listo —Alice se levantó de golpe y estuvo a punto de hacerme caer, y quizás morir aplastada por los quince libros. Miró su reloj de pulsera con la forma de Hello Kitty—. Un minuto. Qué la función comience.

Se puso a mi espalda y me dio un empujoncito para que comenzara a andar. Llegué tambaleándome a la puerta de la clase y antes de que pudiera abrirla, que no sabía como lo haría, esta se abrió de golpe. Tropecé con mis propios pies por el impulso. Pisé mis malditos cordones antes de tiempo y lo último que vi antes de caer al suelo fue una cutre y horrorosa camisa de palmeras, una playa y el sol saliendo por el horizonte. Después aterricé sobre algo duro o más bien sobré alguien. Todos los libros volaron por los aires y alguno me dio en la cabeza atontándome.

— ¡Ay! —chilló una voz masculina con un toque de feminidad.

Una fuerte rodilla se estampó sin querer contra mi vientre y sacó todo el aíre de mis pulmones.

— ¡AY! —chillé aún más fuerte que el otro tipo.

—Bella, corazoncito, tu tan patosa como siempre. Intenta no caer encima de mí la próxima vez —la voz de aquella persona era muy femenina, pero el timbre era el de un hombre.

Levanté mi vista para verle, aunque ya sabía de quien se trataba solo con escuchar su voz.

— ¿Jake?

—Sí, amorcito, soy Jake. Puedes levantar tu lindo cuerpo de encima de mí, ¿por favor? —me pidió agitando sus pestañas delicadamente.

—Claro Jake, tranquilo.

—Tranquila, cariño, es tranquila —me dijo amablemente retirando un mechón de su flequillo de la frente.

— ¿Estás bien? —le pregunté levantándome y quedándome sentada en el suelo, sobando mi estómago todavía dolorido por el golpe.

—Oh, sí, cielo. Yo estoy bien, ¿y tú? Te he dado un buen golpe sin querer —empezó a mirar por todo mi cuerpo en busca de alguna herida.

—Sí, solo me duele algo el estómago —moví mi mano en círculos encima del lugar donde me dolía.

Bajó su cabeza hasta mi estómago, y con una de sus manos reemplazó la mía, la movía con suma delicadeza por mi estómago.

—Sana, sanita, colita de rana, sino sanas hoy, sanarás mañana —después de aquello, dio un beso justo donde había estado su mano y me miró con una gran sonrisa—. ¿A qué ya te encuentras mejor?

—Sí, por supuesto —le mentí tratando de no dañar sus delicados sentimientos. Parpadeé varias veces y luego sentí a mis dos locas amigas correr en mi dirección dando gritos como si se encontraran de fiesta y no en un instituto.

— ¡BELLA! —iban tan rápido que no les dio tiempo a frenar con esos tacones asesinos que llevaban.

— ¡No! ¡Parad! ¡Parad! —les pedí a gritos cuando veía que se iban a echar encima de mí.

Quisieron frenar, pero no fue posible.

— ¡Ahhhh! —gritaron como locas cuando tropezaron con mis piernas y cayeron de bruces al suelo.

— ¿Se puede saber que sucede? —preguntó el gruñón profesor de biología que justo estaba llegando a clase. Ni si quiera me di cuenta de que ya había sonado la campana. Los cuatro le miramos asustados.

—Sólo nos caímos profesor Jacobson.

—Levantaos del suelo en este mismo instante, recoged el estropicio que habéis armado e id al despacho del director a por un reporte. Hoy no entraréis a clase. Estáis a punto de graduaros, por el amor de Dios, no soy niños de preescolar.

Todos escuchamos unos sollozos venir de atrás y giramos nuestras cabezas. Jake estaba hiperventilando, grandes lágrimas caían de sus ojos, sus manos en forma de puños se pasaban por sus mejillas intentando recoger todas las lágrimas. Se sorbió la nariz con la manga de su camisa de palmeras.

—Señor Black, ¿qué le sucede? —preguntó el profesor.

—Na… nada —hipó.

—Señor Black.

—Es que yo no he hecho nada, profesor. No puede castigarme. Soy una niña buena.

El profesor Jacobson se llevó una mano a la frente y se secó el sudor con un pañuelo que sacó del bolsillo de su americana.

—Por favor, Señor Black, deje de comportarse como una niñita y compórtese como todo un hombre. Que ya tiene dieciocho años.

Los sollozos de Jake se hacían cada vez más fuertes, se agarró a mi brazo y escondió su mojada cara en mi cuello.

—Bella, defiéndeme, el profesor se está metiendo conmigo. Dice que soy una niñita, pero soy toda una mujer —berreó contra mi cuello. Ahora tenía parte de mi camisa, no la que me dejó Alice, otra diferente, totalmente empapada por sus lágrimas.

—Por favor, limpien esto. Hoy no entrarán a clase, pero no se preocupen, no avisaré al director. ¿De acuerdo? Pero eso sí, que no vuelva a suceder. No es una feria, estamos en un centro de enseñanza y aquí se viene a aprender. Iros a la cafetería por hoy.

Jacob apartó la cabeza de mi cuello. Le sonrió y pestañeó de manera sugerente al profesor, susurrándole un suave gracias al levantarse y pasar a su lado. El profesor y todos los demás alumnos que habían estado observando la escena divertidos, entraron en la clase y nosotros nos quedamos fuera. Jake, estaba alisando su camisa con las manos.

—Vaya, me ha salido una arruga en la camisa, ahora tendré que ir a casa a cambiar. ¿Quién se viene? Mi papá me ha traído un nuevo peluche de Hello Kitty y también tengo uno nuevo de Bob.

—Yo, yo, yo —gritó Alice, saltando en su sitio y levantando una mano al cielo.

— ¡Entonces, vamos! —Jake levantó sus dos manos al igual que Alice, se cogieron del brazo y fueron dando saltitos hasta la puerta de entrada.

—Panda de locos —susurré. Miré a Rosalie que les observaba con una ceja alzada y le pregunté—. ¿Y Edward?

—Por lo que se ve, hoy no ha venido. Bendito idiota.

Suspiré y dejé caer mi cabeza hacía mi pecho, resignada. Otro día más que pasaba, otro día más que no le besaba. Otro día más en mi absurda vida. Pero aún quedaban veintinueve días para que acabara el plan: Floripondia, Crisosforo y el beso del sol.

Aun así, hoy la misión había sido fallida.

—Tú y yo tenemos que hablar —me dijo Rosalie muy seriamente—. Vamos —me agarró del brazo y me sacó a rastras del instituto. ¿Los libros? Claramente olvidados en el pasillo de clase.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¿Puedes explicarme, detenidamente, qué es eso de Floripondia, Crisosforo y algo de un beso con sol?

Estábamos sentadas en un Starbucks, no muy lejos del instituto, para poder volver en cuanto termináramos nuestra conversación.

—Alice, que se convirtió ayer en Lucy o Lucinda o como se llame. Hacía de psicóloga, ¿sabes? Daba miedo. Prácticamente me obligó a hacer todo esto del plan y ya sabes que yo, todo por…

—Un beso de Edward. Lo sé, llevo escuchando el mismo discurso años, Bella —dijo ya cansada del tema—. ¿Por qué no te declaras y ya?

—Porque no. ¿Vas a ayudarme con el plan o no?

—Por supuesto que no, es una tontería. En serio, de mentes locas. De Alice me lo podía esperar, pero de ti…

—Vale, pues si no quieres ayudar nada. Pero no te metas en nuestros planes. ¿De acuerdo? Conseguiré un beso de Edward si o si.

—Sois de lo que no hay —dejó algo de dinero en la mesa para pagar su parte, se bebió lo que quedaba del café y se marchó.

Me dejó allí sola, pensando en lo que haría mañana para el plan. El que sería el día número dos para conseguir un beso de Edward. Estaba segura de que mañana, por fin, aquello se haría realidad y no solo se quedaría dentro de mis sueños nocturnos. ¿Qué podría hacer?

* * *

***Se frota las manos y sonríe a la cámara* Bien mis amadas lectoras, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Os reísteis? __****Espero que sí, hacer humor no es fácil y esto ha sido todo un reto para mi. Tendrá pocos capítulos, como tres o cuatro y ya están escritos, me falta muy poquito para acabarlo.**

_**Estoy participando en un Contest. El, Polla.-Ward 2. Si quereis pasar y leer mi OS, adelante, sois bienvenidas. Lo encontrareis en mi perfil y se llama: DESTINO DE UNA CALL GIRL.**_

_**Hoy soy mujer de pocas palabras, así que solo deciros que perdonad por lo de arriba *con su dedo índice señala al techo* Heather se escapo del psiquiátrico. Sí, sí, Heather, la que me dio esta loca idea.  
**_

_**Por ahora os voy dejando, no quiero aburriros demasiado con mis notas de autor.**_

_** ¡Nos vemos pronto!**_

_***Guiña un ojo y le lanza un beso a la cámara* **_

_**Próximamente: Día 2 -Películas, disfraces y espiritismo-.**_

_**Firmado: **_

_**Heather Doll (la buena y cuerda, la otra fue atrapada y encerrada de nuevo).**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Bien, espero no decepcionaros, jajaja. Como ya muchas habéis dicho, esto es diferente, y nada fácil hacer comedia. Espero que os guste. _**

**_*Besa su mano y lanza el beso a la cámara, luego guiña un ojo y se despide con una mano coquetamente*_**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra de S. Meyer, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta loca historia.**_

_**Capítulo beteado por Mentxu Masen. Beta del grupo FFAD.**_

_**www. facebook grooups / betasffaddiction**_

**_Canciones a escuchar: -Siempre feliz de Lupita (Muñeco de Los Lunnis)-I'm too sexy de Right Said Fred.- -Big Gang de Lazy Twon- -Dora la exploradora- _**

**_Os aconsejo que pongáis estas canciones cuando sean introducidas en el texto, para imaginároslo mejor. Hacedme caso, las escenas son más divertidas si las _****_escucháis en el momento adecuado. _**

* * *

**"Todo por un beso".**

**Summary: Cuando dos idiotas se enamoran, uno nunca sabe que podrá pasar, pero cuando además, esos idiotas no se atreven a confesar su amor y sus amigos son una panda de locos salidos del psiquiátrico, está claro que nada bueno puede salir. Sobre todo, si el plan para conseguir un beso se llama: Floripondia, Crisosforo y el beso del sol.**

**DÍA 2.**

**Películas, disfraces y espiritismo.**

—Lucy al habla, ¿dígame?

—Alice, deja de hacer el idiota. Tengo una idea. Ven a casa. —la ordené y después colgué el teléfono. Si seguía en línea acabaría liándome en alguno de sus planes absurdos como el otro día.

Y no estaba para cosas absurdas, tenía un plan perfecto. Algo que no sería un fracaso como el del día anterior. Pasar toda la noche en vela no había sido nada en comparación a lo que se le había ocurrido.

Me sentía pletórica, eufórica, saltaba por los sofás y por las encimeras de la cocina. Hoy empezaba el segundo día del plan Floripondia, Crisosforo y el beso del sol. Y esperaba que fuera el último.

Saqué una pelota enorme de un armario y me senté en ella, solo con unas medias y mi sujetador. Exhalo, inhalo, exhalo, inhalo, exhalo, inhalo. Cerré mis ojos y seguí respirando. Exhalo, inhalo, exhalo, inhalo, exhalo, inhalo. Alargué mis manos al frente y junté mis dedos pulgares con mis dedos índice, formando un pequeño círculo. Exhalo, inhalo, exhalo, inhalo. Oigo voces al fondo de la sala, pero paso de ellas, es como si no estuviera. Solo yo y me pelota. Una pelota que podría ser Edward. Y me imagino que es Edward.

Escucho a lo lejos unos gemidos de hombre, y me imagino que es Edward. Y esos gemidos cada vez se parecen más a los de Edward. Y más y más. Y voto en la pelota mientras me lo imagino. Y esa voz cada vez era más idéntica a la de Edward. Hasta que su timbre llegó por completo a mi cerebro y abrí rápidamente los ojos. Edward Cullen en mi casa, gimiendo. ¿Pero cómo…? Giré mi cabeza en direcciones casi imposibles. Arriba, abajo, a la izquierda, a la derecha, atrás y adelante, todavía con mi cuerpo botando en la pelota. Inclusive mire al techo para ver si allí le encontraba pero nada.

Fui botando con la pelota por todo el salón, hasta que unas imágenes en la televisión llamaron mi atención. La mandíbula se me calló literalmente a los pies de la impresión. Y mis ojos se agrandaron enormemente. En la televisión aparecía Edward en paños menores. Si, sí. En paños menores, sin ropa. Y su cosita se veía… muy cosita. Estaba en la ducha, frotándose el cuerpo con sus manos llenas de jabón. El suelo donde apoyaba mis pies, ya no era suelo, era un charco de babas. Sin embargo algo distrajo mi atención de la televisión.

— ¡No, Bella! —Ese era Edward, pero Edward de verdad. En mi salón, revolcándose por el suelo con Jake.

Aquello si que me hizo abrir los ojos por la sorpresa, y sinceramente, me atraganté con mi propia saliva.

Pero algo volvió a llamar mi atención de nuevo, era la voz de una mujer y venía de la pantalla de la televisión. ¡Una rubia descomunal estaba entrando en la misma ducha que Edward y él no decía nada! ¡Se estaban bañando juntos! ¡Y tocando! Y su cosita, cosita, dejo de ser cosita. Y … ¡Oh!

Dios apiádate de mi. Le pedí mentalmente. Primero Edward desnudo, luego Edward en el suelo con Jacob y ahora Edward con rubia desconocida desnudos y gran, gran cosita no tan cosita.

Alternaba mi vista desde Edward en el suelo a Edward en la pantalla. Uno sonreía, el de la pantalla claro y el otro tenía un rostro de completo miedo, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos más abiertos de lo normal. Nuestros ojos chocaron, fundiéndose. Pero yo aparte mi vista indignada, e impresionada por su gran cosita.

— Bella, no es lo que…

Deje de botar en la pelota y me levanté. Alcé la mandíbula con toda la dignidad que pude y avance hacia las escaleras. Sin embargo un arcoíris andante detuvo mi andar. Un chupa—chups gigante apareció delante de mis ojos, nublándome la vista y una voz endemoniada hizo temblar mis tímpanos.

—Yo soy siempre feliz como una perdiz por el cielo volando. —Cantaba Alice.

—Feliz, feliz. — Jasper, con un gorro de pirata, un parche en el ojo y unas mallas, sin camisa hacía los coros.

Alice iba vestida con un mono color arcoíris, un tutú de ballet en la cintura y unas bailarinas. Su pelo, con largas extensiones rubias color pollo estaba recogido en dos coletas en la cima de su cabeza. Sus labios de un naranja fuerte y pecas de pega en sus mejillas.

—Yo soy feliz como un lirón gris por las ramas saltando.

—Feliz, feliz.

—Yo soy siempre feliz.

—Feliz, feliz.

Mi mandibula se desencajó más si ere aún posible. Edward y Jake se levantaron del suelo, cada uno cogiendo por un lado el mando de la televisión. Jasper y Alice bailaban al son de la canción que cantaban.

—Día y noche feliz. —cantaba Alice con voz de pito—. Jugando, soñando. Feliz, feliz.

—Feliz, feliz. —entonaba Jasper intentando tener una voz más suave.

—Yo soy siempre feliz, si hace sol que feliz.—Alice me cogió por los brazos y me arrastro por todo el salón dando vueltas—. Cuando llueve feliz, feliz, feliz, chapoteando. Yo soy siempre feliz. Cuando canto soy feliz. Feliz, feliz. Cuando estoy alegre soy feliz.

—Feliz, feliz.

—Si me enfado soy feliz. Siempre, siempre soy feliz con mis amigos, siempre, me puedo divertir.

—Feliz, feliz.

Y de algún lugar, no me pregunten cual, se escuchó la música de un saxofón, que finalizo la estúpida canción de Alice. Me soltó y fue corriendo hacía el sofá, se subió y gritó.

— Señoras y señores. Divas del Rock and Roll. Hombres follables y nuestro querido amigo mariposa, —señaló a Jake que parpadeaba coquetamente mirando entre Alice y Edward—, denle la bienvenida al día: Películas, disfraces y espiritismo.

Todos alzamos una ceja y pusimos cara extraña. ¿Quién era esa?

— ¿Alice? —pregunté asustada.

— ¡No me he presentado! —chilló llevándose las manos a la cara como en el cuadro del grito—. Me llamo Pancracia y él, —dijo señalando a Jasper—, es Querubín.

Todos miramos a Jasper que nos hizo tres reverencias. Los gemidos de la televisión todavía seguían llegando a mis oídos.

—Uau, Ed, si que tienes la cosita bien cosita. —comentó Emmett salido de algún lugar, acompañado de Rosalie.

Alice pasó del comentario de Emmett y continuó hablando como si nada.

— Bien he traído para todos unos cuantos disfraces. Elegid el que más améis.

Alguna bombilla defectuosa debió de encenderse en la cabeza de Emmett. Levantó una mano con su dedo índice señalando el techo, salió corriendo y rebuscó en una gran bolsa que tenía dibujada un chupete y se metió en la cocina. Dos segundos más tarde salió vestido con una gran bata que le llegaba a los pies, unas gafas de sol moradas y su corto pelo recogido, en lo alto de su cabeza, con un coletero adornado por un oso rosa. Encendió su móvil y puso una canción de fondo. Se colocó de lado, con una mano en su cadera y otra alzada señalando la pared de enfrente. Y de repente se puso a cantar la canción, I'm too sexy. Movió la cintura y su mano estirada. Con la cabeza daba golpes al aíre.

—Soy demasiado sexy que para mi amor, demasiado sexy para mi amor. El amor me va a dejar. Soy demasiado sexy para mi camisa. Demasiado sexy para mi camisa. —Se dio la vuelta con un salto, sin dejar de mover la cintura, desabrochó su bata dejándonos ver una camiseta morada como las gafas que ponía: "El más sexual", luego se la quitó—. Tan sexy que duele.

Cogió una silla y se sentó, sin dejar de mover las caderas. Pasándose las manos por su peludo pecho.

—Y soy demasiado sexy para Milán. Demasiado sexy para Milán, New York y Japón.

Se acercó a Rose, sujeto un lado de su pantalón corto y de golpe ya solo llevaba un diminuto tanga dorado. Todos gritamos espantados, incluida Rose. La cogió por la cintura y se restregó contra ella, de una forma que seguro que el creía sexy, pero que en realidad parecía que le estuviera dando un ictus.

—Y soy demasiado sexy para tu fiesta. Demasiado sexy para tu fiesta. No hay manera de que baile disco.

Después vino hasta mi y se puso a tirar de la tira de mi sujetador.

— Soy modelo, tú sabes a que me refiero. Y hago mi gritito sobre la pasarela. —Puso sus manos detrás de la cabeza y movió su cintura contra mi trasero. Me dejo helada. —Sí, en la pasarela, en la pasarela, sí. Hago mi gritito sobre la pasarela.

Corrió hasta Edward y Jake, los cogió por la cintura y los hizo mover el body.

—Soy demasiado sexy para mi coche, demasiado sexy para mi coche. Demasiado sexy por muy lejos. Y soy demasiado sexy para mi sombrero, demasiado sexy para mi sombrero. ¿Qué piensas de eso?

Se tumbó en el suelo boca arriba, alzó su cuerpo tipo la niña del exorcista, y comenzó a subir y bajar.

—Soy un modelo, tu sabes a que me refiero, y hago mi gritito sobre la pasarela. Sí, en la pasarela, en la pasarela, sí. Sacudo mis nalgas en la pasarela. Soy demasiado sexy para mi, demasiado sexy para mi, demasiado sexy para mi.

Se levantó del suelo y se subió al sofá con Alice. Que bailaba lo que Emmett cantaba con una gran sonrisa feliz en los labios.

—Soy demasiado sexy para mi gato, demasiado sexy para mi gato. Oh, pobre gatito, pobre gatito. Soy demasiado sexy para mi amor, demasiado sexy para mi amor. El amor me va a dejar. Y soy demasiado sexy para esta canción. —Se desplomó en el sofá de espaldas, dejando a Alice atrapada entre su cuerpo y los acolchados cojines.

Me pregunté de dónde Alice había podido sacar tal atuendo, y por qué lo había traído. La pobre luchana por salir de debajo de Emmett. Agitando sus piernas y sus manos como una cucaracha boca arriba. Jasper o Querubín se acercó corriendo e intento apartar de encima de Alice a Emmett dándole empujones.

A Rose y a mi nos llamó la atención los gritos de Edward y Jake, que después de tal show habían seguido a lo suyo.

—Dámelo. —gritaba Edward.

— ¡No! Mi amor, deja que lo ponga y me deleite con tu dulce cuerpo. —le pidió Jake con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¡He dicho que me lo des!

—Cielito mío.

—Suéltalo mariquita rosa venenosa.

Jake lo soltó de golpe, haciendo que Edward cayera de espaldas al suelo golpeándose la cabeza. Las mejillas de Jake se llenaron enseguida de lágrimas. Se llevo una mano a la boca y comenzó a sollozar.

— ¡Bella! —me llamó— ¡Defiéndeme! No soy mariquita, soy una mariposa.

—Callad. —Alice por fin había podido salir de debajo de Emmett, pero estaba despeinada y su ropa mal colocada, fue corriendo hasta la bolsa con el chupete y nos empezó a tirar disfraces a la cara—. Poneos esto enseguida y veamos varias películas. ¡Arriba! — Dio una palmada y saltó en su sitio.

.

.

.

Oh, Dios mío. Esto no podía ser verdad. Me encontraba mirándome en el espejo de mi cuarto después de ponerme el estúpido disfraz que Alice había elegido para mi en un segundo. Estaba absurda, ridícula. Llevaba unas mallas rosas clarito, un vestido rosa también con rallas blancas. Unos calcetines rosas y unas deportivas también rosas. Parecía salida de la imaginación fresa de Alice. Yo odiaba el rosa, lo odiaba con toda mi alma, y a partir de hoy lo odiaría todo aún más. Pero no podía quitarme el disfraz, no podía saber cuán furiosa podría ponerse Alice barra Pancracia. Y no quería averiguarlo. Solo faltaba que me colocara un último detalle, que en la vida me pondría. Estaría loca si lo hiciera.

Baje las escaleras poco a poco, avergonzada de mis aspecto, pero cuando llegué al salón mis mejillas no se colorearon, no. Me eché a reír como una idiota. Ahora me sentía más tranquila, no era la única con un disfraz absurdo. Jake llevaba un body abombado azul y naranja, guantes de rejilla rojos, unas antenas en la cabeza verdes y de su espalda salían cuatro alas, dos mirando para arriba y otras dos mirando para abajo, de color rosa. Tenía una varita rosa claro en forma de flor en la mano.

Edward llevaba un traje completo de color marrón con mucho pelo. En sus manos tenía unos guantes que simulaban las huellas de los perros. De su lindo trasero salía una larga cola que formaba una espiral en el aíre y en su cabeza una cinta con orejas, si, orejas de perro picudas.

Emmett se había cambiado de traje y ahora llevaba un enorme pañal. En su boca un chupete azul. Dos mini alas colgaban de su espalda, y llevaba lacitos colgando por todo su pelo. Un arco roto y flechas sin punta colgaban de uno de sus brazos.

Rose intentaba esconderse detrás de unos cojines. Su pelo anteriormente rubio había desaparecido, ahora era corto y de color marrón. Llevaba puesto una camiseta que le quedaba pequeña de color morado, unos pantalones naranjas un poco más abajo de las rodillas. Calcetines amarillos con lunares y deportivas blancas. De su espalda colgaba una mochila azul. Tenía una pulsera en forma de flor en una de sus manos y un mono azul colgaba de su cintura. Juraría que estaba a punto de llorar.

Los únicos que no se cambiaron fueron Alice y Jasper, pero claro, ellos ya estaban disfrazados.

— ¡Bella! ¡La peluca! —me gritó Alice.

—Oh, no. Eso si que no Alice.

—Me llamo Pancracia. ¡Dame la peluca!

Le tendí la peluca con manos temblorosas, todo mi cuerpo temblaba, la cogió de mala manera y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta me la puso dándome un fuerte golpe que me atontó.

Mierda, ahora tengo el pelo rosa.

—Bien, ahora sí. Empecemos con las películas. Veremos, los Rugrats. —Se sentó en el sofá, Jasper apagó las luces y Alice dio al play del dvd. La canción de entrada de los Rugrats resonó por todo el salón.

Pasaban los minutos y yo me iba quedando dormida en el sofá. Estaba ya en el séptimo cielo cuando un grito me despertó. Abrió los ojos rápidamente para encontrarme a Alice y a Jake sentados en el suelo y abrazados. La luz estaba encendida, y el resto miraba de un lado para otro. ¿Qué narices pasaba?

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó Emmett tiritando desde su sitio en el sofá. Nos movía a todos con su temblor.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —le pregunté a Edward con voz gangosa. Se encogió de hombros.

—Guau, ni, guau, idea. —levanté una ceja.

— ¿Edward?

— ¿Qué, guau? Soy, guau, un perro, guau, ¿no? —medio hablo medio hizo un intento de ladrar.

—Yo no canto Bing Bang, así que no tienes porque ladrar.

—Pero, guau, soy un perro, guau.

Un sonido vino desde las escaleras, como si una pelota estuviera bajando por ellas. Me levante para ver si se había caído algo, pero no vi absolutamente nada. El ruido de la pelota seguía y seguía haciéndose cada vez más persistente. Las luces comenzaron a temblar hasta que se apagaron de golpe, haciendo un ruido espantoso, como si los plomos hubieran estallado.

Empalidecí, temblé y grite, grite mucho y muy alto.

—Tranquila, guau, Bella. —Edward se levantó para acercarse a mi, pero Jake le detuvo.

—Eddie, tengo miedo. Abrázame.

Jake se subió a caballito en la espalda de Edward. Este perdió el equilibrio y calló de bruces al suelo, con Jake todavía en su espalda, gritando como una nena.

— ¡Mamá! —gritó Emmett corriendo en círculos por todo el salón.

La televisión se encendió. Aquello era imposible, ya que no había luz. Parecía que tenía interferencias, hacía un ruido extraño, como el de un motor de coche que quiere encenderse pero no puede, y una voz susurrando salió de los altavoces.

—Ayuda…

Luego la televisión volvió a apagarse. Todos temblamos por aquello. Alice se levantó del suelo y rebuscó por todos los cajones buscando velas que iba colocando en el suelo, formando un círculo. Con un mechero que sacó de algún lugar desconocido, las fue encendiendo. Cuando un círculo perfecto fue formado en el suelo, con todas las velas encendidas, Alice nos fue empujando uno a uno hasta que todos quedamos de pie dentro. Ella se sentó y dio varias palmaditas en el suelo indicándonos que nos sentáramos.

—Señoras, señores. Siéntense. —Nos pidió muy amablemente con su voz más seria de lo normal.

Nos sentamos cruzándonos de piernas en el suelo.

—Ahora dense las manos.

Todos nos miramos encogiendo los hombros y nos dimos las manos.

—Respiremos profundamente, dejemos nuestras mentes en blanco y cerremos nuestros ojos. —Cumplimos sus órdenes, hicimos todo lo que nos indicó, aunque nadie sabía que era lo que Alice estaba intentando hacer.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio, donde solo escuchamos nuestras respiraciones aceleradas por lo que acababa de suceder. No había explicación ninguna a eso, y aquella voz que vino del televisor todavía me ponía la carne de gallina. El calor de las velas nos envolvía, sin embargo, una corriente de agua fría nos hizo temblar a todos y un sonido chirriante provocó que nuestro oídos dolieran.

— Fantasma, fantasmita, ¿quién es la mujer más bella de este lugar?

Silencio, Alice solo obtuvo silencio. Abrimos todos nuestros ojos y empezamos a mirarnos con una ceja alzada. ¿Qué es lo que Alice quiere hacer? Me pregunté interiormente. ¿Fantasma, fantasmita? ¿En serio? Aquello era absurdo.

—Tú.

La misma voz de la vez anterior respondió varios minutos después a la voz de Alice. Una corriente de aire frío recorrió mi columna vertebral, temblé y jadeé. ¿Qué había sido eso? La voz estaba distorsionada, como si fuera la de un pitufo, pero se notaba claramente que era la de una mujer. Dio un tirón a mi mano para soltarla de la mano de Emmett y así poder salir corriendo a llamar a algún sacerdote, pero Alice me gritó.

— ¡No Bella! Se perderá la conexión, veamos que es lo que quiere.

—Esta… esta bien… —Tartamudeé con mi voz ronca. Tragué saliva, respiré profundamente y cerré mis ojos para intentar tranquilizar mi acelerado corazón.

— ¿Cómo te llamas fantasmita?

— Mi nombre es Sinfonía.

— ¿Y qué es lo que quieres Sinfonía?

—Jugar un rato. Estar metida en la televisión es muy aburrido. —Abrí mis ojos y miré a la televisión, el resto también miraba en esa dirección, pero ninguno vimos nada. Allí no había nada.

— ¿Y a qué quieres jugar? —Alice seguía hablando con el fantasma, sus ojos cerrados. Estaba muy concentrada en lo suyo.

—A verdad y atrevimiento. Yo elegiré a quien le toca cada cosa.

—De acuerdo, juguemos. —Acepto Alice sin consultarnos ese juego.

Una música fúnebre salió desde los altavoces junto con un redoble de tambores.

—Podéis soltar vuestras manos, ya no necesito que estén juntas. —Soltamos nuestras manos—. Bella, Bells, Bellita, qué es lo que eliges. —Miré a Edward de reojo.

—Elijo verdad. —respondí. ¿Por qué me tenía que tocar a mi?

—Bien, Bella, Bella. ¿Cuántas veces has visto porno y has pensado en Edward?

Abrí los ojos demasiado, tanto que estuve a punto de perderlos porque habrían caído rodando por el suelo. Tragué saliva y gotas de sudor frío cayeron por mi rente. Todos se me quedaron viendo, Edward pálido, sin poder creerse lo que me habían preguntado. Espera expectante mi respuesta.

—Yo… yo… yo… —respiré profundamente y volví a tragar saliva—. ¿Qué sucede si paso de contestar?

—Tendrás que cantar y bailar Bing Bang. —Me levanté.

—Música… Adelante. —Coloqué bien mi peluca rosa y me coloqué en posición. Respiré nuevamente y comencé.

—Bing Bang digui, digui dan, —moví mis brazos y mi cintura en círculos—, palabrejas que al bailar yo canto, canto.—Puse mis manos al estilo faraona y las movía hacía los lados dando unos pequeños pasos—. Bing Bang digui, digui dan, quién sabrá lo que querrán decir. —Corrí por todo el círculo, golpeando mi trasero con mis talones—. Venga ya que empieza el baile, moved los pies y os podréis divertir. —Adelante un pie, moviendo mi cintura a la vez, después repetí lo mismo con mi otro pie—. Y arriba va, va, suelta ya, una vueltecita y la palmada.—Di una vuelta alrededor de mi eje y aplaudí una vez—. Va, va, salta ya.—Salté tres veces alzando las manos al techo—. Lo más importante es disfrutar. —puse una mano en mi cintura, levanté una pierna y después me deje caer al suelo.

Me recupere en seguida del baile con mis mejillas de un intenso color rojo, me senté en mi sitio con la cabeza gacha y espere a que aquella voz hiciera hacer el ridículo a alguien más.

—Muy bien, Belli. Ahora, le toca a… Rosalie.

— ¡NO! —gritó tirando de los pelos de la peluca.

— ¿Verdad o atrevimiento?

—Esto… yo… ¡Atrevimiento! —Chilló tapándose la cara con las manos.

—Muy bien, Rosie, tu prueba será la siguiente. Tienes que coger a dos personas que te acompañen, salir a la calle y cantar Dora la exploradora.

— No, me niego.

— ¿De verdad? Tú castigo será mucho peor. —Rosalie miró con rabia a Alice, se levantó y señaló a Edward y Jake.

—Vosotros dos, seguidme.

Ellos se levantaron al igual que el resto, no podíamos perdernos a Rose haciendo algo así. Abrió la puerta. Por la calle pasaban algunas personas, pego un grito haciendo que todo el mundo se detuviera y mirara en su dirección. Colocó a Edward y Jake detrás de ella formando un triángulo y la canción comenzó.

—Dora, Dora, ven Dora. Ven Dora, tututututu, Dora tututututu, Dora tututututu, Dora, Dora, Dora, Dora la exploradora. Salen Corazones desde la flora. —mientras cantaban los tres, Rosalie estaba quita en su sitio mirando al suelo, Jake saltaba y movía las manos de lado a lado, feliz. Edward se iba lamiendo "las patas" a cada frase que decían, mientras movía el trasero haciendo que su larga cola de pelo se moviera con él. —Vamos salta, let's go. Tu puedes guiarla. Tutu, Dora, tutu, Dora, tutu, Dora, tutu, Dora, tutu. Zorro no te la lleves, zorro no te la lleves. ¡Dora la exploradora! —Los tres saltaron, Rosalie dio un pequeño salto sin dejar de mirar el suelo. Edward y Jake saltaron bien alto.

Cuando acabo la canción, Rosalie entró corriendo en la casa, avergonzada por la risa de sus espectadores. Se tiró de cabeza en el sofá y se echó a llorar.

— ¿Rose? —Alice se fue a acercar a ella, alargó una mano para tocarla el pelo, pero Rose la detuvo.

—Ni te me acerques. — La dijo entre dientes, con sus ojos rojos llenos de ira.

Se levantó y fue caminando hacia la puerta del cuarto de baño, pero de alguna manera tropezó con algo y se cayó al suelo de cara. Cuando levantó la cabeza su rostro estaba totalmente rojo. Miró al suelo y algo llamó su atención. Empezó a seguir algo arrastrándose por el suelo.

— ¡Rose, no! —gritó Alice echando a correr detrás de ella.

— ¡Serás zorra! —bramó Rose. Se levantó sujetando un cable del suelo.

Todos nos acercamos, para ver bien que era y de donde venía, cuando vimos que había un portátil dentro del mueble de mi salón. Algunos cables iban conectados a la televisión, otros desaparecía, muy hábilmente colocados para que no los notáramos a simple vista, por la puerta del baño. Rose me echó una mirada que entendí a la perfección y sujete a Alice, inmovilizándola.

Rose, manejo el ratón del ordenador y movió para atrás el tiempo de lo que se estaba reproduciendo. La voz de mujer distorsionada apareció preguntando el nombre de Rose. Todos miramos a Alice amenazadoramente. Rose desconectó los cables de todo.

Aquello del fantasma había sido un plan de Alice.

— Alice corre. —dijimos todos, excepto Jasper, que se puso delante del pequeño cuerpo de Alice para protegerla.

—Me llamo Pancracia. —Nos contesto asustada.

— ¡Corre!

Alice comenzó a correr despavorida mientras todos la perseguíamos. Jasper intentaba pararnos, pero éramos demasiados para él solo.

— ¡Habéis estropeado mi plan! Ahora es cuando tenía que venir lo del beso.

Me detuve. Jodida Alice. Vaya plan más asqueroso, pero podría haber resultado efectivo. Miré a Rose. Había estropeado mi beso, mi jodido beso con Edward. Ahora no sabía si matar a Alice por asustarme de tal manera y hacerme bailar y cantar Bing Bang, o asesinar a Rose por joder los planes.

El día dos había acabado y con él otro día más del plan fallido. La misión había sido un asco, pero todavía nos quedaban veintiocho días más para el plan: Floripondia, Crisosforo y el beso del sol.

—Por cierto Jake, ¿de dónde sacaste esa video de Edward? —le pregunté curiosa. Jake junto sus dedos índice y comenzó a restregarlos uno contra otro avergonzado.

—Solo es un montaje de video. —respondió apenado.

Suspiré tranquila. Edward no se había acostado con nadie que yo supiera. Y aquello me hizo preguntarme en cómo demonios Alice había podido crear unos efectos especiales tan perfectos para que todos nos lo creyéramos.

En fin, era Alice después de todo, ¿verdad? De ella uno podría esperarse cualquier cosa, solo deseaba que no fuera tan loca como pintaba últimamente, porque esos estilos eran tan raros, y sus ideas.

Si todo no acababa pronto y conseguía mi beso de Edward, o acabaría en un manicomio o asesinaría a alguien. No sabía que era lo peor.

**DÍA 4**

**Selva de pintura.**

— ¿Por qué Bella y tú no ensayáis el beso en un lugar apartado? Así no te echarás a reír. —pensó Jasper por mi.

—Me echaré a reír igualmente. Es qué no sabes que cara de idiota pone. —Imité la misma cara que ponía Bella cada vez que quería besarla. Emmett y Jasper se echaron a reír.

— ¿En serio pone esa cara?

— ¡Si! —Grité desesperado—. Es imposible besarla así.

— ¿Y por qué no la besas después de los ensayos, sin que lo sepa?

—Porque en cuanto se de cuenta de lo que quiero hacer pondrá esa casa cara. Por cierto, esta tarde pintamos el decorado, y el director Richardson ha pedido que llevemos a gente para ayudar. ¿Vendréis no?

—Por supuesto, amigo. Claro que iremos. —Emmett se sentó a mi lado y me dio una palmadita en la espalda. Segundos después el profesor de literatura entraba por la puerta.

…

…

—

Y la maldita de Alice que no llegaba, y llegaríamos a tarde a nuestra cita con el director de la obra. Nos ahorcaría. Don Dramas no esperaba, no repetía las cosas y no aguantaba nada.

Habíamos perdido un estúpido día de nuestro absurdo plan porque a mis padres les había dado por ir a ver a la abuela, y ahora solo nos quedaban veinticinco días más si el día de hoy fallaba. No tenía nada planeado porque mi imaginación se había fugado con mi paciencia, y no me fiaba de los planes de Alice.

Paseaba por los pasillos, esperándola, hasta que la visión de Alice me dejo estupefacta. Mis retinas estaban a punto de arder. Una fuerza gigante casi me tira contra la pared de la impresión.

Alice iba con medio cuerpo vestido con un traje de hombre, pantalón y chaqueta negros, camisa blanca, y la mitad de una pajarita. El otro lado de su cuerpo estaba compuesto por un vestido blanco de falda abombada, y una flor enorme de tela colgando de su hombro. De calzado llevaba unas deportivas también blancas. Se había pintado los labios saliéndose de ellos, y creando unos labios aún mucho más grandes de un rojo muy fuerte. Pestañas postizas y una ralla de gran grosor adornaban sus ojos. Su pelo, con las puntas onduladas estaba adornado por la mitad de un sombrero de copa y un lazo.

Simplemente hacía daño a la vista.

— ¿Tú eres Bella? —Me preguntó sonriendo. Asentí porque me había dejado sin palabras—. Un placer conocerte. —Saludó con voz grave, imitando la de un hombre—. Me llamo Laziflor. —Inclinó su cabeza hacía delante—. Mi nombre es Cristo. —Su voz nuevamente grave.

Ahora Alice era hombre y mujer. ¿Pero qué tenía en la cabeza? Su lado masculino me cogió delicadamente la mano y dejo un beso en mis nudillos, luego colocó mi mano en su brazo y me invitó a caminar a su lado.

—Una bella tarde, ¿no cree?

— Emm, si… —me voz fue a penas un murmullo. De repente dejó mi mano caer, y empezó a dar saltitos.

—Mi papaíto me compró la nueva colección de Gucci. Estoy tan feliz. —Dejó de dar saltos y cogió mi mano de nuevo.

—Tiene una gran belleza, señorita. ¿Podría ir a su casa a pedirle a su padre que me deje salir una tarde con usted? —Y ahí estaba de nuevo Cristo.

—Son unos colores tan preciosos. —Laziflor de nuevo.

Estaba empezando a enloquecer. Mi cabeza daba vueltas, cada vez estaba más mareada.

— ¿Podrías seguirme un segundo? —levanté un dedo para llamar su atención, asintió quien fuera de los dos y les hice seguirme.

Solo caminamos unos metros. Me paré delante de una puerta y la abrí. Entré sin encender la luz, saqué una escoba y luego señalé la puerta.

—No encuentro el recogedor, ¿podrías entrar a buscarlo por mi? —rezaba porque fuera Cristo.

—Por supuesto bella dama, todo lo que usted quiera.

Entró. Bien, esta cayendo en mi trampa. Cuando todo su cuerpo se encontraba dentro del armario del conserje, cerré la puerta y atasqué el pomo con la escoba.

—Bellita ¿qué pasa? Se ha cerrado la puerta. ¿Y qué hago aquí? —Alice aporreaba la puerta con sus pequeños puños.

Me quité el polvo de las manos, sonreí satisfecha y seguí caminando, mientras tatareaba la Macarena.

.

.

.

—Muchachos, quiero delicadeza con las pinceladas, como si vuestra vida dependiera de ello. Nada de salirse, nada de equivocarse. Tiene que estar perfecto. Iré a cambiar unas cosas del guión, en un rato volveré para supervisaros.

Se marchó y nos dejo solos. Éramos bien poquitos. Solo estábamos Jake, Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Tanya, Irina, Mike, Tyler y yo. Nosotros nueve para todo el decorado. Se nos haría eterno.

Tanya era nueva, llegó a Forks hacía unos nueve meses. Y desde entonces era mi rival. Perseguía a Edward hasta en el baño del instituto la muy zorra. Ahora, aquí con nosotros pintando, la tensión en el ambiente se volvería infernal.

Cogimos varias brochas con pintura y comenzamos a pintar los decorados.

Daba brochazo tras brochazo, mojaba el pincel en pintura y volvía nuevamente a pintar. Una y otra vez, una y otra vez. Todo se encontraba extrañamente en silencio. Era demasiado raro. Nadie hablaba y no pasaba ni una mosca. Miré a mí alrededor y todos se encontraban concentrados en su trabajo. Seguí a lo mío como si nada pasara.

Al poco rato me quedé sin pintura en el bote, así que lo recogí y fue al montoncito donde estaban los llenos. Formaban una pirámide perfecta. A parte de ser Don Drama, el director de la obra era Don Maniático Perfecto. Suspiré y cogí un bote de color rojo con mucho cuidado de no tirar toda la pirámide.

Cuando lo tuve en brazos, lo dejé en el suelo para destaparlo y lo volví a coger. El maldito bote pesaba. Di un paso, luego otro y otro, con cuido, con mucho cuidado. Mis brazos temblaban por el peso. Paré y respiré hondo. Solo unos par de metros más y llegaría a mi sitio. Seguí caminado, dando pequeños pasos. Venga, que yo puedo. Me animé a mi misma. Cerré los ojos por un segundo, lo que fue un gran error. Mis piernas se enredaron entre ellas y de la forma más idiota posible caí. Abrí los ojos y pude ver mi caída en cámara lenta. Como el suelo se iba acercando más y más mi cara, y como la pintura roja de dentro del bote salía por los aíres salpicándolo todo y tiñendo de rojo el pelo de Tanya.

Tanya pegó un gritó que de seguro nos dejo sordos a todos. Se giró y me miró con ansias de asesinarme. No solo su cabello era rojo, su rostro también estaba pintado.

La observaba desde el suelo. A través de mis ojos se podían ver dos sentimientos encontrados. El primero era la gracia, el humor que me provocaba ver a Tanya así, además de que se lo merecía. El segundo el miedo que me daba lo que pronto podría hacerme.

Miró su bote de pintura que estaba en el suelo, dejó el pincel salir por los aires, cogió el bote y me lo tiró encima. Ahora yo era de color naranja. Tenía todo mi rostro, mi pelo y mi espalda llenas de pintura. La miré con la boca abierta y retiré con una mano una gota de pintura que caía por mi sien. Me levanté, cogí el bote de Edward y se lo tiré encima, salpicando a Jake. Todos nos miraban, echándose para atrás.

Jake me miró enfurruñado, apretó sus labios y cogió su bote. Lo tiró al aíre, y la pintura cayo más encima de Edward que de mi. Edward tiró su pintura para Jake, pero con su mala puntería la pintura amarilla terminó por caer encima de Emmett y Jasper. Estos dos también tiraron de la suya al ser manchados, y Tyler, Mike e Irina acabaron de colores en un segundo. Así comenzó la guerra de pintura.

Todos nos íbamos tirando pintura de todos los colores encima, las brochas, pinceles y rodillos volaban por los aíres. Tirábamos los botes enteros o cogíamos la pintura con las manos y la tirábamos a puñados. En ese momento todos éramos dignos de presentarnos al casting para convertirnos en arcoíris. No faltaba ningún color cubriendo nuestros cuerpos.

Edward se aceró a mi con sus manos llenas de pintura, me cogió por la cintura y los dos acabamos en el suelo forcejeando. Metió su mano en uno de los botes y después me la restregó por toda la cara, le tenía muy cerca de mi, su cara a un palmo de distancia de la mía. Nos miramos a los ojos y dejamos de sonreír. Nos relamimos nuestros labios esperando impacientes. Nuestras respiraciones se volvieron errantes, su cara cada vez más cerca de la mía. Abrió un poco su boca, nuestras narices a punto de chocar, cuando…

— ¡Bellita! —me llamaron a gritos. Sentimos como alguien iba resbalando por la cantidad de pintura del suelo. Hasta que algo cayó encima de nuestras cabezas, provocando que golpeáramos nuestras frentes en vez de nuestros labios.

Nos apartamos gimiendo de dolor y frotándonos las frentes. Había faltado muy poco.

Sentía como alguien aporreaba mi pecho, los golpes eran indoloros.

—Me dejaste encerrada. ¡Mala, mala, mala! —Gritaba Alice.

— ¿Qué demonios sucede aquí? —La voz de Don Drama resonó por toda la sala. Alcé la cabeza para verle acerarse hasta uno de los paneles que teníamos que pintar para el decorado—. ¡Mi decorado! —Se llevó un puño a la boca, mordiéndolo, con sus mejillas de un fuerte rojo—. ¡Todo el mundo fuera de aquí! —Se giró hacia nosotros—. Panda de inútiles descerebrados. No sabéis hacer nada bien.

Nos fuimos levantando del suelo y dejando de lado la pintura. A un paso lento, abandonamos la sala y salimos al pasillo.

Sino hubiera sido por la idiota de Alice habría conseguido mi beso. Fruncí mis labios cuando la mire, alcé mi cabeza y me marché enfadada.

.

.

.

¿Por qué otra vez? ¿Por qué tengo que caer de nuevo? Siempre tropiezo con la misma piedra y eso no está bien, nada bien.

—Y dígame, ¿qué sucedió?

—Que lo jodiste todo Alice.

—Por décima vez en esta tarde: Mi nombre es Lucy no Alice.

—Venga ya Alice, deja de hacer el idiota.

—Deje de quejarse y cuénteme.

—Por Dios, que ridículo. —Comentó Rosalie, que había decidido unirse a nuestra "charla", sentada en el suelo.

—Alice llegó cuando Edward estaba por besarme, cayó encima de nosotros y en vez de besarnos golpeamos nuestras frentes. Entonces, adiós beso. —Me senté cruzando las piernas y coloqué un cojín entre ellas.

—Bien, entonces habrá que crear algo nuevo para el plan que usted ya conoce.

—Ese plan es horrible. ¡Nada funciona!

—¡Fiesta de pijamas! —gritó Alice Lucy Lucinda—. Este fin de semana, exactamente dentro de cinco días haremos una pijamada. Chicos incluidos, entonces tendrás tu oportunidad. —Alice me guiñó un ojo, se levantó y se metió en su armario, seguro que para quitarse ese horrendo disfraz.

— ¿Vas a hacerla caso? —me preguntó Rose.

—Por lo menos intenta ayudarme, que menos puedo hacer.

— ¿Sabes qué sus planes no tienen sentido?

—Lo sé, pero al fin y al cabo estoy desesperada.

* * *

***Se frota las manos y sonríe a la cámara* Bien mis amadas lectoras, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Os reísteis? __****Espero que sí, hacer humor no es fácil y esto ha sido todo un reto para mi. Tendrá pocos capítulos, como tres o cuatro y ya están escritos, me falta muy poquito para acabarlo.**

_**Estoy participando en un Contest. El, Polla.-Ward 2. Si quereis pasar y leer mi OS, adelante, sois bienvenidas. Lo encontrareis en mi perfil y se llama: DESTINO DE UNA CALL GIRL.**_

_**Espero que os haya gustado y divertido, en serio. Si quereis tirarme tomates ya sabéis donde encontrarme *Guiña a la cámara* No pensaba actualizar, por eso no conteste rr, pero lo iré haciendo, empezaré ahora. **_

_**Por ahora os voy dejando, no quiero aburriros demasiado con mis notas de autor.**_

_** ¡Nos vemos pronto!**_

_***Guiña un ojo y le lanza un beso a la cámara***_

_**Gracias por sus reviews a: Akasha Ann, Caniqui, Karenov17, Angel Dark1313, Rachelcullen14, Nana Cullen, Eve Runer, Ivy Cullen Hale, Firendice, Missy Lkristn, Bertlin, Camila Elizabeth Cullen Masen, solecitopucheta, Joalma, TheDC1809, Karlita Carrillo, MartichSwan.**_

_**Y también gracias a todas aquellas lectoras que me agregaron a alertas y favoritos. Y un beso enorme a todas las lectoras fantasma, que aunque no dan señales de vida, se que siempre están ahí, apoyándome en la distancia y desde el silencio. **_

_**Firmado: **_

_**Heather Doll (la buena y cuerda, la otra fue atrapada y encerrada de nuevo).**_


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola mis amores! __****  
**

**Hago una pasada rápida para avisaros de que YA COMENZARON las VOTACIONES del contest Polla-ward 2 en el que participo con Destino de una Call Girl. **

**Os dejo el link por si queréis pasaros a votar. :D **

**www . fanfiction ~pollaward2**

**También me paso a deciros que sufro de una horrible crisis de inspiración, así que os pido algo de paciencia. Espero poder actualizar la semana que viene. Gracias por todo y rezad para que la inspiración me llegué pronto. **

**¡OS AMO CON TODO MI CORAZÓN!**

**GRACIAS.**

**HEATHER DOLL. **


End file.
